


【Breddy】劣质铃兰

by blueapplepie



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueapplepie/pseuds/blueapplepie
Summary: 你骗了我吗？
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	【Breddy】劣质铃兰

**Author's Note:**

> ※过于ooc以至于想骂死自己 请注意与现实人物毫无关系  
> ※未成年女装站街🈶 路人性行为🈶

Eddy站在姐姐家门口。透过二层的窗户，他看到Jessie在书桌前写作业，抬头准备给小外甥女来个吵闹有力的morning call，却看到Jessie侧身挪挪位置，一个瘦弱的男孩倾身过来轻声说了什么。

那个男孩黑发，戴木讷的黑框眼镜，像一小把苍白干燥的植物。

Eddy一时有点晃神，想起学校老师曾展示过晾制干花的技术，洁白的脆弱的花枝在他们每个人手中传看，带着一点点令人眩晕的香气。

他就站在门口，思考着不着边际的植物学问题，看Jessie和那个不知名男孩认真讲话。直到姐姐敲他头：“又犯傻？呆门口不会按门铃啊？”

“Belle，那是你给Jessie请的……家教？”Eddy往里走着，表情有点沉重，“他看起来只有14岁，你在雇佣童工吗？”

Belle翻了个白眼：“虽然未成年但也满16了，重要的是他要价很便宜。”她报了一个让Eddy匪夷所思的数字，“所以其他的一切都不重要了。”

Eddy接过那张玄关上的护照。OK，所以杨博尧的确有16岁，生日都没过多久。

Belle说是请来补数学和中文的。Eddy默默点头，亚裔家长，他懂的。

“虽然性格有点冷淡，但人还不错。家教结束之后他还会再陪玩一会儿，下下五子棋什么的。”Belle补充道。

Eddy又透过门上的小窗往里看。小姑娘和男孩正用两种颜色包装的薄荷糖，在画了整整齐齐格子的白纸上“下棋”。

他收回目光。他知道那些糖是姐夫前一家工厂倒闭之后，用来抵充工资的货品，多得连储藏室都塞不下。

临走前姐姐跟往常一样硬塞了一把糖进他的口袋。他又回头看了一眼。那个男孩肉红色的唇瓣像撒娇一样微微嘟起，过于专注的眼睛盯住“棋盘”不动。

Belle也会给他塞薄荷糖吗？

Eddy正从学校赶回自己的出租屋。学校的宿舍租金太贵，他只好在不太远的混乱街巷租了间小破屋子。

这条街上发生什么都不太令人惊奇，但Eddy多多少少还是排斥着光天化日之下的交媾和暴力。他目不斜视地从这些人身边走过，想快点儿回到小屋。

然后他停下了。

其实那娼妓叫得并不大声，也不算太露骨，只有掀起的百褶裙露出膏脂雪嫩的屁股，但他因承受不住而仰起脸、露出脆弱的脖颈时，  
Eddy认出了那副熟悉的黑框眼镜。

Eddy是轻度近视。他眯了眯眼，确认自己看到了喉结。但他——Jessie的家教老师，护照上性别为男、名叫杨博尧的未成年华裔——此刻的确套着蓝黑格纹的短裙，细窄的腰身卡在微凸的肋骨下方，而上半身是仅仅过胸的类水手服设计。

恶趣味的情趣服装。Eddy甚至可以说在这条街上这是他第三次看见这套衣服，但他仍然无法把视线挪开，就像在Belle家第一次遇见他时那样。

他已经很靠近他们了，甚至可以听见皮肉拍打的声音和那个男孩说不上是疼痛还是沉迷的呜咽。他的脸上还带着婴儿肥，就已经浮上情欲的潮红。幽黑的眼睛合上了。

Eddy没有停步。

身后低弱的呻吟像细细的绳索牵着他。

他有看过来吗？

Eddy加快脚步。他挣断了绳索。

一小时后，Eddy Chen背着琴盒再次出现在这条街上。他本可以走另一条路的，事实上他平时都走另一条路，但……总而言之他现在就在这里。

那个穿不伦不类衣服的男孩此刻还是站在街上，低着头。那身衣服有点被扯坏了，也因为之前被摁在墙上过显得不够干净，但好歹终于穿戴整齐了。他年纪小、纤瘦，也有意清除过体毛，这套衣服在他身上倒不显得太违和，只是气质上还是格格不入。

Eddy意识到自己因为观察而走得太慢了，但晚了。男孩已经抬起头，冲他笑了一笑。

那是一种沉静天真的笑容，令人油然升起折下这支纤白花朵的欲望。而他身上喷了劣质的香水，虽然是花的甜香，但又掺杂着白色花瓣被碾碎后发出的令人不快的味道。

这香味和他身上质量很差的裙子、他街妓的身份很相宜。但Eddy知道，或者他自以为自己知道，这并不是杨博尧的全部。他知道这种想法过于自我，可是他觉得……他不该出现在这儿。

他停下了。

“Brett。”男孩羞怯而略带讨好地介绍自己，“我们不久前刚见过一面。”

不久前……是说在姐姐家吗？还是在一小时前的街上？

“不贵的，可以去我的屋子，有床。”男孩补充道。

Eddy看了看，确认他没有认出自己，大概因为那天只是他单方面的窥视而已。那自己刚刚的眼神真的有这么热切吗？

Brett——他自称的，显然不是他的真名——还在等他的答复。Eddy没有不拒绝的理由。于是他说：“不了，我还有兼职。”他侧身展示了琴盒。男孩显得失望，嘴唇绷紧，眼角深深地垂着。

“也许下次……”他虚弱地合上嘴，不敢相信自己说了什么，但Brett已经心满意足地露出感激的微笑了。

Eddy觉得自己可能是中邪了。但中邪这种事有一次就会有第二次，下一次他路过这条街的时候，不知不觉就坐到了Brett的家里。

“请坐。”Brett招待他。

推门的时候他不小心弄响了门上丁零当啷的旧风铃。旧得已经看不出颜色了，但还是像星星掉下来一样好听。

星星真的会落在这儿吗？

这里比他租的小破屋还要再小一些，再破一些，只有一张床算是宽敞。床单洗得簇白，深蓝的被子叠好放在一边。

就好像误入了另一个人的领地。Eddy焦躁起来，为什么他坐在这里？他想走了。

“这是乐器吗？”但Brett和他搭话了，他好奇地打量着琴盒，“我小时候曾经要去学小提琴，不过后来没学成。”

“啊，这就是小提琴。”Eddy不得不答道。他拿出琴，拧紧弓毛，拉了几组音阶给他听。说实话，音不算很准，Eddy只希望Brett并没有真的学过小提琴而听不出来。

“你有最喜欢的小提琴曲子吗？”

“有很多，嗯……比如西贝柳斯小提琴协奏曲？抱歉，也许对于大众来说不那么熟悉。”

“没关系。我想听一段，可以吗？”Brett问，“这样你留下来我就不收钱了。”

Eddy对这句话的后半部分不赞同地摇摇头，前半部分则犹豫了一会儿，答应了。

“这里的隔音好像不怎么样，真的可以吗？”

Brett咧嘴笑：“我想我的邻居们已经习惯听到奇怪的声音了，只不过这次的可能更加奇怪而已。”

Eddy就真的在这间小屋子里拉琴了。这属实是一种奇特的体验，在这条叫床远比音乐平常的街上，他在为唯一的观众，一个出售自己肉体为生的男孩演奏古典音乐。

Brett坐在床沿，默不作声，眼神灼灼。

Eddy没有拉奏太多。“你喜欢吗？”他不抱希望地问。

“喜欢。”Brett的眼睛亮亮的，他小心地措辞，“很哀婉，很优雅……听起来像一个严肃、但内心在流泪的人。”

Eddy沉默了一会儿。“谢谢你喜欢……这首曲子。”他转身拧松弓毛放回琴盒里。

一双漂亮的手从身后探过来，解开他的衬衫扣子，Eddy回头想说些什么，但看到那双深黑色的眼眸，他又一瞬间忘了自己要说的话。

如果可以清醒地旁观，这一场床事远称不上完美。Eddy太被动，Brett又体力不支。而且，他雪白的皮肉上其实遍布着不知道多少人留下的深深浅浅的淤痕，穴口也还肿着，身体又太瘦以至于肋骨有些硌手……

但Eddy只记住了他烧红的眼尾和丰润的唇。他灌溉了一株干枯的植物，并后知后觉地确信，自己第一次看到他，就在潜意识里想着这么做了。他承认自己禽兽不如。

“所以，你怎么会在这儿，做这样的事？”

Brett白瓷一样的脸汗津津的。他答非所问：“你是做什么的？我记得你上次也是背着琴盒，去工作的对吗？”

“……对。乐手。”

“那你为什么做这个？”

“呃，因为喜欢？”

“那我也是因为喜欢。”Brett说。他主动俯下身来用舌尖去勾他的唇，脸上带着一种孩童似的天真恶意。劣质香水的味道渐渐充满他的鼻腔。

而他尝到了姐姐家薄荷糖的甜味。

Eddy开始尽量不从那条街上走——他总是鬼迷心窍地跟他回去。他需要挣学费，需要时间学习自己的专业课程，或者多给自己一些休息的闲暇，而不是每次都把钱和时间送给Brett，虽然他知道那代价其实很便宜。

Brett服务的价格真的很低，无论是身体还是知识，而家教的价格又比卖身低很多。Eddy偶尔会觉得，他在和姐姐一起压榨这个男孩。

但他还是光临了那间小屋很多次，有时仅仅是看望几分钟。Eddy从未在那儿看过其他人，他的意思是，除了客人。

关于这个，他听过Brett轻描淡写地解释：“我没有家人。”又充满期待地问，“下一次圣诞节，你会陪我一起吗？”

——他的门没有关严，Eddy听到他对另一个客人这样说道。

小骗子。Eddy在心里恶狠狠地想。然而他只是离开了，还轻轻合上了门，小心地没有弄响那串风铃。

但Eddy还是永远心甘情愿地受骗。

“今天我要16岁了。”Brett说。这句话干干脆脆的，好像根本没打算让对方接下去。但Eddy好歹有过一些感情经历，他啊了一声就冲出去，留下只穿卫衣和内裤的男孩呆在原地。二十分钟后他带着头顶的蒸汽和一只小小的奶油蛋糕回来了。是便利店买的，味道很廉价，腻味的奶油、无聊的香草香精与粗糙的蛋糕胚非常适配。

“16岁生日快乐！”他大声说。没有蜡烛，Eddy摁亮了一只打火机，在窜动的火苗前唱了一支荒腔走板的生日歌。

幽暗的火光映在Brett的虹膜上，光影晃动着。

生日歌唱完了，Brett说：“真高兴今天有你在。”他没有哭，也不算激动，甚至可能显得过度镇定了，只在嘴角有些微的笑意，让这句感谢更像是一句客套。他走近他，踮起脚尖。

——Eddy险些以为那会是一个吻，但，只是手帕轻轻落在额头，帮他擦净了热汗。

好吧，他看清楚了，甚至不是手帕，那是他很久之前某次落下的擦琴布。在他不满地皱起眉头之前，Brett柔和地说：“我会洗干净还给你的。”又问他，“今天要不要留下来？”

Eddy坐在睡着的Brett旁边，看着窗外夕阳落下，像一座逐渐矮下去的、熔融的金山。那方小小的奶油蛋糕立在小桌上，也被照得金灿灿。如果是美味的动物奶油，这时候应该已经融化塌陷了，但这是植物奶油，纵使廉价、虚假、充满反式脂肪酸，但看起来还是那样闪光而完好。

就像他早就知道，第一次遇见Brett的那天他就已经满16岁，生日也并不是这个日子，还是愿意在这里陪他演一场闹剧。

Brett已经睡熟了，睡得耳朵都又烫又软。他的小腿贴在Eddy身上，时不时不自觉抽动一下，刮过又长出来的毛茬蹭得Eddy有些麻酥酥的。

Eddy数着他的睫毛。他想，我可真喜欢他啊。

又想，可我又那么讨厌他。

期末实在太忙了，Eddy太久没有兼职和休息。等脚终于能落地了，他才反应过来他已经很久没有在这条街上见过Brett。

他去过他的住所，敲不开，也没有暧昧的动静，只有门后的风铃发出零碎的响声。

而他没有他任何别的联络方式了。

他想，或许可以去姐姐家问问他的行踪，又犹疑着担心撞见他，怕Brett知道了自己和Jessie的关系会介意。

最后他还是去了。只要能见见他就好，他想。

Belle看到他来很高兴：“Jessie发烧了，我正愁不知道给她吃什么药。”Eddy只好先老老实实替外甥女买药。或许这也是一部分姐姐和早逝的父母都期待他成为医生的原因吧，这边的医疗真的太昂贵和麻烦了。现在他在医学院的成绩很优异，应该能让他们放心。

这当然不是他的意愿，可生活早就替他做出了选择。

他甚至没有机会表达不满，只能走向那条满怀希望的道路，留给家人一个可靠的背影。

Eddy掰了儿童剂量的药片，哄Jessie吃。Jessie烧得迷迷瞪瞪还在反抗：“我不要吃药……”又换了中文说，“我要见杨老斯，杨老斯教我缩鬃文……”

“杨老师不会来了，人家也有自己的学要上呀。”

“不会来了？”Eddy猛回头。

“是啊，他家里人给他办了转学，听说是在学校里被欺负了？”Belle给自个闺女喂完药又给自家呆弟弟喂了颗糖，“有些不好的传言什么的。”

“家里人？”Eddy含着薄荷糖，继续机械地复读着。

“是啊，而且听说家里也不怎么管他，还是继父。”Belle突然想起了些什么，“对了，Brett留下了这个，你看是不是你的，我们家也就你拉小提琴。噢，Brett就是杨老师的英文名。”

一块儿眼熟的擦琴布。带着他贩卖自己时常用的那种香水气味。

Eddy头脑一片空白地接过它。Brett为什么会把擦琴布还到这里？他不是没有在这里见过他吗？

“原来你们认识啊，他把东西留下的时候我还挺惊讶的。你兼职认识的？”Belle说，“小时候学学乐器还是有用的吧？现在能赚这么些外快补贴学费呢。”

Eddy没办法说话。他刚把薄荷糖咬碎了，那些锋利的糖片现在划破了他的舌头，血涌出来。

于是他只能听Belle继续说，那男孩的证件也是自己伪造的，也许之前那个雇佣童工的玩笑是真的也不一定。

为什么伪造证件也要来做家教呢？他需要走这么远，穿上自己仅有的体面衣服，注意不能沾上劣质香水的味道，来这里换去微薄的时薪和一把薄荷糖。那价格还不如他街上揽客的零头。

而且……Eddy绝望地意识到，如果护照上的生日是假的，那么廉价小蛋糕的那一天，他是不是不该如此笃定那是一场闹剧？可他还是无法分辨，不敢相信……那会是另一个谎言吗？还是说那竟然有可能是真的？

他紧闭的嘴里满是腥甜和凉意。

可即使那是Brett的谎言又如何呢，Eddy说不出他又有多少真实的部分。甚至，甚至那都不是真的西贝柳斯，是《沉思曲》。医学院很忙，兼职很累，他已经太久没拉西小协了。

他甚至没有让他听到真正的西贝柳斯。

这么多事实中，唯独这件事在这一刻忽然击中了他。Eddy控制不住地干呕起来。

“不舒服吗？你今天看起来一直挺奇怪的。”Belle说。

“我只是……呃，我只是觉得这块布上面的香水味道不太好闻，有点晕。”Eddy脸色苍白。

他又想起课堂上被传阅的那簇白色干花。最后它似乎是被某个笨拙的同学弄碎了。是他自己吗？他的手指上是不是曾经沾过干燥的细小的花瓣碎片，以至于现在还残留着铃兰的香气？

说实话，他有点糊涂了。Eddy想起百褶裙，想起褪色的风铃，想起羞怯和冷漠，想起打火机前他的微笑，想起那天他数清了左眼的157根睫毛，又亲吻了它们。

那些是假的吗？这些是真的吗？

最后他意识到自己唯一能做的，就是更加用力吮吸嘴里的薄荷糖，然后把那些甜的凉的东西混着血一并咽下去。

像是在重新品尝他们的第一次亲吻。

**Author's Note:**

> Brett感激他不相信自己。不相信看到的丑恶，不相信亲口说的喜欢。他心满意足。


End file.
